GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam
The GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam is a mobile suit from the series Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It was built to represent the colony of Neo-Japan and was piloted by Domon Kasshu Technology & Combat Characteristics The Shining Gundam, piloted by series protagonist Domon Kasshu, represented Neo Japan in the 13th Gundam Fight.The Shining Gundam is equipped with two beam sabers, two forearm mounted cannons known as "Shining Shot", head mounted vulcans, shoulder mounted machine cannons, and the signature "Shining Finger" ability. This attack focuses heat into the Gundam's hand, which causes it to glow green and allows it to easily crush the head of an enemy Gundam. It contains a Emotion Energy System, which if given enough input allows the Gundam to power up significantly, allowing it to channel the Shining Finger energy into one of the swords, creating a Shining Finger Sword, which is large and powerful. As most mobile fighters do not carry physical shields, the defensive capabilities of Shining Gundam rely on Domon himself. Alternate forms Normal Mode This form is the most used version of the Shining Gundam. It is used when Domon is fighting another opponent without the use of the Shining Finger. Super Mode Available only when Domon is performing either the Shining Finger or the Shining Finger Sword. In this mode various armor pieces on the Gundam extend to resemble a Japanese samurai. The internal parts of the Gundam turn gold as the attacks are used. Hyper Mode Similar to the Super Mode, but Shining Gundam changes to an all gold color. The overall capabilities of the unit are increased tremendously. However, this mode can only be used when Domon is in a state of complete calm. Armaments Head Vulcans/Machine Cannons Rarely used by Domon, the vulcans are mounted in the forehead and the machine cannons are located on the main body. Both are primarily used for close range defense or for thwarting movement. Shining Shot Also rarely used by Domon, the Shining Shot consists of two forearm mounted beam cannons that have destructive power. These are are only used when defending Tokyo's Shinjuku district from the Death Army. Beam Sabers Two beam sabers are stored on the left sideskirt. These are primarily used for slicing into opponents' Gundams or parrying other beam attacks. Shining Finger Domon's signature move, the Shining Finger concentrates a large amount of energy into the Shining Gundam's hand, turning it light green. Domon then grabs the head of the opposing Gundam and crush it, thereby winning the match. Though the Shining Finger was powerful, it was only usable at close range. Shining Finger Sword A more powerful variant of the Shining Finger, the Shining Finger Sword concentrates the energy of the Shining Finger into one of the beam sabers, changing its color to green. The length of the saber increases dramatically and Domon is able to impale an opponents head with the sword. However, this technique was unreliable as it used the Emotion Energy System, meaning that it could only be used based on Domon's present state of mind. History The arrival of Neo Japan's GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam in Neo Italy on Earth signaled the start of the 13th Gundam Fight. As designed by Dr. Mikamura, the Shining Gundam was a mobile fighter suited for close combat in the Gundam Fight. The fighter itself was equipped with standard vulcan guns and beam sabers, making the real power lie in Gundam Fighter Domon Kasshu. Bearing the title King of Hearts, Domon was trained by Gundam Fight champion Toho Fuhai (aka Master Asia). The King of Hearts title signified that Domon was the top martial artist in the space colonies. Domon's skill in martial arts was second to none except that of his master. The Shining Gundam's ultimate attacks included the powerful Shining Finger and the devastating Shining Finger Sword. Usually used as a finishing move, the Shining Finger focused heat in the Gundam's right hand, which was used to crush an opponent's head and disable his Gundam, thereby ending the match. The more powerful Shining Finger Sword required extreme stress and rage on Domon's part. This true power of the Shining Gundam was designated a 'Super Mode' and was unreliable in nature due to Domon's feelings being the key to activating it. Even with the Super Mode, the Shining Gundam proved ineffective against Kyoji Kasshu's JDG-00X Devil Gundam and Master Asia's GF13-001NHII Master Gundam. Under the tutelage of mysterious Neo German fighter Schwarz Bruder, Domon was able to learn the 'Clear Tranquility of Water' technique in the Guyana Highlands. This technique placed Domon in a state of absolute calm and allowed him to activate the Super Mode at will. In a final battle with the Master Gundam in the Guyana Highlands, Domon used this technique to activate the final form of the Shining Gundam: the golden Hyper Mode. The Shining Gundam was subsequently destroyed in the battle, and Domon transferred to the more powerful GF13-017NJII God Gundam for the Gundam Fight Finals in Neo Hong Kong. Picture Gallery Shining Gundam.jpg gf13-017nj-corelander.jpg|Core Lander gf13-017nj-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit gf13-017nj-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch gf13-017nj-shiningfinger.jpg|Shining Finger References G-ShinGundam100a.jpg Trivia *Domon also says the phrase when the Shining finger is used: “Ore no kono te ga hikatte unaru! Omae wo taose to kagayaki sakebu! Hissatsu, Shining Finga!” (“This hand of mine glows with an awesome power. It’s burning grip tells me to defeat you! Now here I go, Shining Finger!”) *The Shining Gundam and it's successor God Gundam take their appearance from the battle armor worn by the ancient samurai warrior class. *When Shining Gundam enters Super Mode and draws it's beam saber, the letters G Gundam appears on the saber blade. External Links *GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam on MAHQ.net